


Skopje Fest Mall Participants

by RistoPetrovskiMK



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Скопје Фест | Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: Gen, MKD, Makedonija, Mart, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RistoPetrovskiMK/pseuds/RistoPetrovskiMK
Summary: The participants of Skopje Fest have a new job which is working in a mart in the United States of America.





	Skopje Fest Mall Participants

It was day time. The sun was shining. It was bright. It was nice. The Skopje Fest participants were in the United States of America to learn about the joys of consumerism and capitalism. In Wal Mart the Skopje Fest participants all had a new job which is working at the registers in Wal Mart. Wal Mart had a lot of registers and needed many people to man them.  
"What a great day." Vlatko Ilievski said.  
"Why yes. What a nice day it is today." Kaliopi said.  
"I am glad you agree. It is a beautiful day." Vlatko Ilievski agreed.  
"Well we must get back to our jobs. Which is taking payment from these customers. Let us go to our registers." said Gjoko Taneski.  
They all went to their registers to do their jobs. Kaliopi was sat at her register. A customer walked over to Kaliopi. The customer was by Kaliopi's register.  
"Hello sir, how may I help you." Kaliopi said.  
"I am buying these items today madam." the customer said. The customer put the items onto Kaliopi's register. The customer was buying; a loaf of bread, a bottle of coca cola, a bottle of glue, a can of beans, a packet of sweets, a packet of crisps and a teddy bear. The items had to each be individually scanned by the register so it could add up the cost of the items. The register added up the total price of the items. The total came to $7.24.  
"That will be $7.24 please." Kaliopi said to the customer.  
"Ok, here you go." the customer said and handed Kaliopi seven one-dollar bills and one quarter.  
"Ok, here is your change of one cent." Kaliopi got a one cent coin from the register and handed it to the customer.  
"Thank you." said the customer. The customer took the coin.  
"You are welcome. Please come again." Kaliopi said. The customer left the store.  
"Good job Kaliopi." Vlatko Ilievski said from his register.  
"Thank you." Kaliopi said.  
Then a customer went to Vlatko Ilievski's register.  
"Hello sir, how may I help you today." Vlatko Ilievski said.  
"I am buying these items today sir." the customer said. The customer put the items onto Vlatko Ilievski's register. The customer was buying; a tin of sardines, a jar of mayonnaise and a bottle of ketchup. The items had to each be individually scanned by the register so it could add up the cost of the items. The register added up the total price of the items. The total came to $3.50.  
"That will be $3.50 please." Vlatko Ilievski said to the customer.  
"Ok, here you go." the customer said and handed Vlatko Ilievski three one-dollar bills and a fifty cent coin.  
"Yes, that is exactly the right amount." said Vlatko Ilievski.  
"Yes it is." said the customer.  
"Well done." said Vlatko Ilievski.  
Then the customer left the store.  
"Good job Vlatko Ilievski." Gjoko Taneski said from his register.  
"Thank you." Vlatko Ilievski said.  
It was time for them to go on their break. They went on their break. Then they came back to the registers. Then a customer went to Gjoko Taneski's register.  
"Hello sir, how may I help you today." Gjoko Taneski said.  
"I am buying these items today sir." the customer said. The customer put the items onto Gjoko Taneski's register. The customer was buying; ten cans of potatoes, a bottle of store brand fizzy soda, a large blanket and a white pillow. The items had to each be individually scanned by the register so it could add up the cost of the items. The register added up the total price of the items. The total came to $13.60.  
"That will be $13.60 please." Gjoko Taneski said to the customer.  
"Ok, here you go." the customer said and handed Gjoko Taneski fourteen one-dollar bills.  
Gjoko Taneski then got four ten-cent coins from the register.  
"Ok, here is your change of fourty cents." Gjoko Taneski handed the customer the fourty cents.  
"Thank you." said the customer. The customer took the coins.  
"You are welcome. Please come again." Gjoko Taneski said. The customer left the store.  
"Good job." said Kaliopi from her register.  
"Thank you." said Gjoko Taneski.  
It was the end of the day. It had been a good day working at Wal Mart. Many customers had bought many items. They had done a good job. The next day they would do it all again.

 

End Of Story.


End file.
